


Chikara

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, XReader, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (South Park boys x Reader)A story about the ups and downs of having multiple boys in love with you, an overprotecting sister, and maintaining your hero identity hidden.





	1. Prologue

**~~ 3rd POV~~ **

Looking out the car window and watching the snow go by was an experience Y/n didn’t think she’d ever see again. It was relaxing, seeing the little ice particles fall from the sky after 2 years. She missed looking out a window and seeing white beyond the eye can see. 

Snow was her natural element. She was born and raised in snowy terrain. She had lived 14 years of her life in snow. 

And then she moved South. She didn’t know if she was going to ever see the snow again. It wasn’t a thing in Killeen, Texas. Most she could ever get was a little frost. 

However, moving there brought new experiences. 

She experienced the heat of the summer for the first time. 

She had met a friend. A girl whose personality consisted of memes, anime and crack. A girl whose hands were always warm to the touch. 

She had met her friend’s friends, who also acted like they were on drugs. 

Technically, she met a lot of crackheads. 

It also brought new hardships. 

Her running away from home. Getting taken in by her friend’s moms. 

And now moving north again. 

Seeing the snow again was a relief. She felt the coolness of it through the car door and window, much to her friend’s dismay. 

As she watched a little town in the distance come to life, she wondered what life had in store for her this year. 

**\----------------------------------------- **

**244 words**

**End of the prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**~~2nd POV~~ **

You weren’t expecting this. 

All the damn houses looked the same. 

And so, you were hoping yours was a little different. Thankfully, it was. It was a big, one story house. You expected this outcome, since your new mom had some knee issues and couldn’t go upstairs without some difficulty. 

It was a pretty nice house with a pretty color. The pale lilac went well with some beige areas on the outside of the house. The house even had a garage, to your moms’ relief. She could now put the cars in and not have them suffer the strong snow and possible hail. 

Honestly, how could you describe this house? It was simple and to the point. You just hoped the inside was spacious. 

And so, when you heard the car go into parking, you took off your seatbelt and prepared to get off. Your friend and new sister, on the other hand, had other plans. 

“Nuh-uh, I ain’t getting out of ‘ere” You heard her say to herself. 

“Well, you have to go into the house at some point” Your mom said, adjusting her thick jacket. 

“But it’s cold” 

“Well duh, _hay nieve_” (There’s snow) your mom told her. In the short time you’ve studied Spanish, basically your freshman and sophomore year, you’ve been able to understand most of the conversations that they throw at you. 

Your second mom speaks mostly Spanish and has some trouble speaking English, so with your limited knowledge and sister’s help, you’ve managed to be able to hold a conversation with her. 

“_Claro que hay nieve_, that’s why it's cold!” (Of course there’s snow) Your sister replied, snuggling deep into her thick parka. 

“C’mon man, you gotta bring Mia into the house at some point” You told her, purposely bringing up the family cat so she has something to motivate her into going into the house. “She can’t stay back here forever” You continued, patting the covered carrier that contained a screaming and distressed cat. 

She immediately tensed and grabbed the carrier, opening the car door and bolting towards the house with the cat in tow. You chuckled, knowing that was gonna work. She had such a strong bond with her cat that if she had to leave her behind you know she’s probably going to cry. 

Your mom chuckled too and turned off the car. She got out, and so did you. 

The feeling of cold air on your face was so nice. You had forgotten how nice that felt. And with newfound happiness, you started to take things out of the trunk. Some of them were light enough that you could grab a few at a time. Others were a little heavier. You knew your sister wouldn’t come out and help, but thank god your brother would. Little bitch had little to no will to live and survived purely because of his love to cook and eat. 

And so, you finally entered the house with your family and began to organize the house. Boxes upon boxes from the moving truck we’re already inside the house. All you guys needed to do was unpack them and put the items where they went. Couches were moved, beds were assembled, and basically all of you worked until everything was in its place. 

Finally, you and the rest of your family could relax. Your sister, who you called Todo, was in her room with her laptop. Your brother, Yaden, was in his room with his desktop. Your moms were in their room watching Netflix, and you were scrolling through your phone on your bed while Mia layed besides you. 

It was still early, so you began to put on your boots and head outside. Texting your mom a “I’m going outside”, you opened the door and headed outside into the snow. 

Man, it’s really been a while since you’ve walked across snow. Of course, You didn’t miss the snow smacking you across the face, but hey, at least it wasn’t a snowstorm. You never expected your new family, who doesn’t tolerate the cold, to move to a snowy town. At least they had you, the cold weather expert. Living in Alaska had its benefits after all. 

You decided to do a stupid thing, and that was to explore the unknown town. You will probably get lost, but at this point you already placed your house in my GPS, which will help you get back if you got lost. And thus, on my way you went. 

You passed a lot of similar houses until you turned the street and saw what looked to be establishments. Thank god, you were starting to get bored of only seeing houses. A few were things you could see in your everyday stroll. A camera shop, a taco shop, a bank and a mail office. Others, like the abortion clinic, were not things you saw every day. Honestly, you didn’t expect to see an abortion clinic in plain sight, with all the controversy surrounding them. 

After passing the clinic and other establishments, you noticed a cinema and what appeared to be a coffee shop. Of course, the coffee shop piqued your interest, and you started to walk towards it. It gave off a friendly aura, drawing you in even more. Of course, the second you opened the door to the coffee shop, the smell hit oyu like a truck. It was heavenly, and it was making you hungry. Thankfully, you had your credit card with you. Somehow, at 17, you’ve gotten a credit card. Granted, it wasn’t under your name, but it still worked until you turned 18. 

Sauntering over to the counter, you started to look over the menu hanging from the ceiling. You were also drawn to the goodies inside of the showcase area. Honestly, if you stayed here for too long, you might buy the whole shop. Taking out your phone, you snapped a few pictures of the menu and showcase area and sent them to Todo. 

‘She’s going to be thrilled’, you thought, knowing she had quite the sweet tooth. Hell, not even a minute later, your phone vibrated with a text in all caps screaming at you to buy her certain things and promising to pay you back with the money she had saved before moving. 

Walking over to the counter, you flashed a smile towards the guy behind it. He twitched and did some sort ‘GAH’ sound, which startled you. 

“H-Hi, welcome to Chili’s- I MEan welcome t-to Tweek Bro’s Coffee, h-how may I help you?” He squeaked out, probably cursing at himself. With a chuckle, you answered. 

“Yes, I’d like a Roasted Turkey Breast Sandwich and a hot chocolate with marshmallows please” you told him, smiling as you pulled out your phone and looked at what Todo wanted. “Could you please add a Ham and Swiss Cheese Sandwich, another Hot Chocolate, and two Chocolate Chip Cookies to go?” you asked, smiling as he frantically wrote down your order, punched some numbers into the cash register, and nodded. 

“T-That’d be $31.40, p-please" He said as you pulled out ‘your’ credit card and swiped it. Making sure that the transaction went through, you pocketed your card. “P-Please take a seat” he told you and then went to make your order. 

Of course, you went and sat down to a table close to the windows. Your phone vibrated and you took it out, smiling when seeing that Todo had sent you another meme to go along with her mood. 

\-------

**You**

_“You know, I can’t carry all of this back to the house”_

__

__

_“If you want your food, you’re gonna have to come here”_

**‘To-do’ List **

_“You’re kidding me”_

__

“right?”

__

_“There’s no way in hell I'm leaving my comfy and warm bed” _

**You **

_“Listen man, I know u don’t want to leave the house”_

__

“But like”

__

“I can’t carry all of this by myself”

__

_“Besides, you can bring your own money and see if you want anything else” _

**‘To-do’ List **

_“...”_

__

__

_“What’s the address then?” _

\-------- 

_ __ _

You smirked. 

_ __ _

That did the trick. 

_ __ _

You knew she wouldn't resist the chance to buy something sweet. Your mom didn’t like buying her too much sugary things, so when she has money all she gets are sweets. 

_ __ _

It wasn’t long before you heard the bell of the door jingle. Looking over, you expected to see Todo, not a bunch of teenage boys. They were talking loudly, and they also seemed to be arguing. Adverting your eyes, you noticed the poor cashier boy walking over to you with your food. He nodded when you muttered a ‘thank you’ and went back to tend on the rowdy group. 

_ __ _

After ordering, they sat down on a table very close to you, which in turn made you try to get smaller so they wouldn’t notice you. Deciding you weren’t going to think about it, you took a bite out of your sandwich. 

_ __ _

Okay, that shit was heavenly. 

_ __ _

The flavors exploded in your mouth and you had to stop yourself from humming. In the end, you ate it quickly and then began to sip on your hot chocolate. Soon enough, you noticed they were talking about you, and although 2 out of the 4 boys where whispering at the others to stay quiet, one of them just kept talking loudly and sending you glances. At some point you caught his eyes, and in a moment of ‘Oh shit’, slowly and awkwardly looked away and sipped on your drink. 

_ __ _

It startled you when someone sat down in the chair in front of you. Looking back, you noticed it was one of the boys. 

_ __ _

He was dressed head to toe in orange, and his face was covered by the hood of his parka. He was looking at you strangely and holding head up with one arm on the table. You sipped a bit more of your drink before speaking. 

_ __ _

“Uh, hi?” you said, an awkward tone in your voice. He raised his eyebrows before his eyes became half lidded, making you squirm slightly. It was basically a staring contest until he said something. It was extremely muffled however, so you didn’t understand it. “Come again?” 

_ __ _

He huffed and went to uncover his mouth before two hands slowly slid onto his shoulders and gripped. He looked at the hand and then looked up like you did. You were surprised to see Todo looking straight down at him. Her hood was over her head, and due to her facial structure, it wasn’t hard to mistake her for a boy when her hair was hidden. 

_ __ _

“Heyyyyy, buddy boyyyy..” the way she spoke had a strong tone of ‘Fuck off’ into it. He slid off the chair and stood tall and straight in front of her, almost as if to intimidate her. Though, when he noticed she was a full head taller than him, he backed off and grumbled as he walked back to his friend circle, in which the boy that was talking about you teased him for being scared. 

_ __ _

“Hey Todo” you said, smiling as she smiled back at you and sat down, slipping her hood off her head. Then, a howl of laughter as the boy teased the other one even louder for fearing a girl. 

_ __ _

Honestly, it wasn’t hard to fear her when she was like 6’4”. She looked like some sort of Amazonian woman. The other kids in her grade would be too scared to approach her, so when you two met in Sophomore year, it was a miracle that you weren’t scared of her. Yes, you were terrified at first, but when you noticed she was just an extra big crackhead that fear slowly melted away. Now you two were inseparable and basically siblings. 

_ __ _

Pushing the tray that contained her side of the food, you smiled. 

_ __ _

“Bone Appetit” you snickered, making her chuckle before she quickly dug in. It was amusing seeing her devour her side of the food like she hadn’t eaten in months, later digging into the donuts and sugary treats she bought before scaring of the boy. 

_ __ _

After finishing all the food, she turned to you. 

_ __ _

“You ready to go home? It’s getting kinda late, and I saw a bunch of crackheads while walking here” she asked, pulling a snort out of you. 

_ __ _

“You’re a crackhead too, y’know?” 

_ __ _

“Shut the hell up” 

_ __ _

Laughing you nodded and cleaned up the mess with Todo helping you. Soon enough, you had grabbed her hand and started walking besides her and out of the café, ignoring the looks the boys gave you two. 

**\----------------------------**

_**2,098 words**_

_ **End of chapter 1** _

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me  
Only 'Todo' belongs to me  
Y/n belongs to you ;)


End file.
